


Boys Like Boys

by niikolatesla



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Acceptance, Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niikolatesla/pseuds/niikolatesla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick learns Vyvyan holds secrets very close to his chest. Literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bandages

Vyvyan hadn't been downstairs all morning. Usually, he was down by breakfast, even before, but now, Mike, Rick and Neil were finished with their lentils and cornflakes, and still no Vyvyan. The first few hours was fine for Rick- no fights, no yelling- it was a utopia. However, at eleven, he got overrun with boredom, and if there was one thing Rick hated more than the punk, it was being bored.

Well, Rick didn't hate Vyvyan- he hated how Vyvyan could beat him senseless and pound him into a bloody mess and Rick would still feel the rush of having him so close. His heart would thump wildly in his chest and a blush would find its way to his face every time Vyvyan held him by the collar or managed to get on top of him, and he hated that he loved the feeling of him. Rick hated how warm Vyvyan's hands always were when he would grab him. He especially hated that he knew this wasn't how he was supposed to feel towards another man, but he hoped any chance to be around him would help quell his outrageous emotions. Besides, Vyvyan was always a good cure for boredom, even if that cure included a swat or a punch. He went up the stairs and over to Vyvyan's room, the door shut. He knocked on it.

"Vyvyan!" He said, continuing to knock. "Vyvyan! You're being a rather unproductive member of the household!" 

"Shut up, girlie!" Vyvyan shouted back from behind the door. His voice was it's usual grating, but he sounded like he was trying to hold his breath. Rick noticed it.

"Vyvyan? Are you alright?" He said, concern peeking his intonation.

"Yes! Piss off!" He yelled, obviously agitated. Rick was taken aback, but curiosity wracked through him enough to make him open the door. 

Vyvyan was shirtless, but that wasn't what made Rick gasp. He was about halfway through wrapping ace bandages around his chest, and without his shirt, the bulge of his breasts was noticeable. Both of them froze, Rick with his hands clasped over his mouth and Vyvyan still holding the roll, eyes wide and panic stricken. Rick had never seen him so scared- Vyvyan was fearless, always; his face was so alien with horror across it. 

"W-What are you doing?" Rick uttered, barely audible. Vyvyan looked like he was on the verge of tears, vulnerable, taking a shaky breath. His knuckles turned white around the roll of bandages.

"Get out of my room!" He screamed, tears dripping from both eyes as his face reddened. Rick was paralyzed. He felt like his feet were cemented to the floor, but the rest of him felt like ice. He stammered, seeming to forget how to form words. Vyvyan was fuming, but his baby blue eyes gave a different impression. If Rick stared into them long enough, he could see the fragility of his expression, the terror, the despair of someone finding out his secret he kept hidden so well for so long.

"Y-Y-You're a g-girl." Rick whispered. He instantly felt a wave of relief wash over him. Vyvyan was a girl! He wasn't having any homosexual urges, just normal, male-to-female attraction. All of Rick's feelings suddenly made sense. 

Vyvyan, however, was feeling the exact opposite of relief. Girl- the word he was trying to get as far away from as he possibly could, and of all people, coming from Rick. Vyvyan didn't know what to do. He sat down on the edge of the bed, tears still steadily streaming down his face. 

"Get away from me." His voice was frighteningly quiet, chilling Rick to the bone. Everything in his body was telling him to run as far away as he possibly could, but his feet wouldn't move. Seeing Vyvyan so absolutely destroyed, so obviously uncomfortable and vulnerable brought something different into Rick. He wanted to run, but more than ever, he wanted to protect him. With shaking legs, he shuffled his way over to Vyvyan, sitting down next to him. The glare the other gave him was making him rethink the situation entirely.

"Did I not tell you to piss off?" Vyvyan asked, quickly wiping his tears, angered that they simply continued to come back. His cold, hurt eyes, however, never left Rick. "Why the fuck would you come in here? Why? I-... Just..." More tears flooded down his face as he trembled, whether from fear or rage, Rick couldn't tell. He tried to reach a hand out to Vyvyan, but he grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back and pushing Rick to the floor face first. Rick quickly rolled onto his back, but Vyvyan gave him a sharp kick to the ribs before he could move anymore. And then, he was on top of him, his knees firmly planted in the ground on either side of his torso, one hand grabbing him by the shirt collar and the other repeatedly smacking and punching him in the face. Blood trickled from Rick's nose and mouth as Vyvyan continued to wail on him. Tears sprung into Rick's eyes at the assault, but he didn't fight back. Instead, small, comforting nothings spilled from his mouth in between slaps and hits. He would shush him and whisper that it was okay, and as he did so, the beating got less painful and powerful. What finally stopped Vyvyan's warpath was Rick reaching out and cupping his face. Vyvyan was mid-swing when he held him, breathing hard, tears staining his cheeks, still shaking, face red and wet. Rick was covered in his own blood and tears, red spotting his shirt, but he looked unafraid. Rick continued holding his face, wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Neither of them knew what to say, but Rick felt he was offering a silent promise- one of protection, comfort, whatever Vyvyan needed. Vyvyan wasn't ready for that. He swatted his hands away and let go of Rick's collar.

"I don't want your pity." He said. Anger contorted his face. "I don't need you!" He shouted, breathing heavily, lip wobbling, his whole persona threatening to collapse any second. Rick stayed silent, watching Vyvyan, keeping himself calm, collected. Vyvyan gripped his shirt with both hands, balling it into his fists. Suddenly, he crumbled. He leaned his head down on Rick's chest, quaking and sobbing, holding onto the other man as tight as he could. Ragged, hitched breaths and tears spilled out of him. "I'm not a girl." He whispered into his chest, the vigor in his voice vanishing. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the fact as he continued to rock and whisper.

He held onto Rick for a while, his sobs turning softer and his body eventually stopping its trembling. Rick rubbed his back awkwardly, trying to avoid touching his bandages. Rick sniffled, the taste of blood still prominent and dripping down the back of his throat. This made Vyvyan pick his head up. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot and watery, but he didn't look upset anymore. Sadness still rested on him, but concern as well.

"You look like shit." He said. He picked himself up from Rick, then offered him a hand. Rick took it, sitting up and leaning against the bed. In the meantime, Vyvyan turned away from Rick, rebinding his chest, then pulling out a medical bag from under his bed. He handed Rick a cotton ball as he got some rubbing alcohol and a clean flannel. "Put that in your nose and tilt your head up." He said, wetting the cloth. Rick did as he was told as Vyvyan stood up and wiped at a wound on his cheek. Rick winced, but neither said a word. Vyvyan continued to work in silence until the other broke it.

"V-Vyvyan?" Rick asked. Vyvyan grunted interrogatively. "Why are you-"

"Don't question it or I'll bloody well stop." Rick shut up. The quiet stretched out over a few minutes before Rick opened his mouth again.

"I really didn't m-mean to barge into your room."

"Yes, you did." Vyvyan went cold as he dabbed at the blood. "You came in here after I told you not to. Of course you meant to come in. Why?" Rick could deal with Vyvyan yelling and hitting him; it was a part of daily life. But Vyvyan becoming stone, shutting himself off, the frightening quiet- that, he couldn't handle. He stammered, stumbling over words. Vyvyan just continued to stare at him with icy eyes. "Why?" He repeated, more of a bite in his tone.

"I-... It w-was just... I heard you holding your breath, a-and you hadn't come downstairs all morning..." He trailed off, but Vyvyan stayed silent, a sort of seething, taciturn anger washing over him. Vyvyan took the cloth away, putting a plaster over a nasty gash above Rick's eyebrow. He closed up his medical bag and made his way to his closet, putting on a tshirt and a pair of socks before moving over to a chair pushed up against the wall and slipping on his Doc Martens. 

"You tell anybody, and I'll kill you." Vyvyan had threatened to kill him before, but this time, Rick could feel the intent in his voice. He tied up his shoes unceremoniously, but quickly and rather rough. Rick tilted his head back down, watching the other anxiously, gripping onto the mattress as he felt his palms get sweaty.

"Y-You make a very convincing boy. Aha, you s-sure had me fooled. Would've never guessed!" He said with a tense smile. Vyvyan finished with his boots, then grabbed his denim vest from the back of the chair, shucking it on, his metal chains and studs clinking as he did so. He stood, not even looking in Rick’s direction, and walked over to the door. "Wait, Vyvyan, I... I don't understand?" Rick's words made him stop, but Vyvyan still refused to even glance towards the man. He kept his hand on the doorknob, pausing to leave any words for Rick, but there were none. He sighed, opened it, then slammed it hard enough to shake the walls. Rick listened as heavy footsteps stomped down the stairs, then heard the front door open and shut with the same force.

Rick got out of the room, heading silently down the stairs. Mike glanced over his newspaper, seeing Rick first and noticing the forming bruises and marks on his face. 

”What happened to you?” He asked. Usually, he didn’t care much when Vyvyan and Rick had a fight- that was normal- but both of them seemed tense, and Rick did look pretty awful. “Is it related to Vyv’s stormin’ off?” He questioned, putting the pieces together. Rick just nodded and made his way to the couch, lying down and refusing to say anymore. Neil and Mike exchanged nervous glances. 

“Heavy.” Neil said before turning back to the lentils on the stove. Mike began reading the newspaper once more. Rick put a couch pillow over his face.


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In reference to more than just the pouring rain outside of the student's share house.  
> Vyvyan and Rick get honest with each other- it's amazing what water can do to a person.

It rained all day, and Vyvyan hadn’t returned. Hours passed slowly and silently. Morning became afternoon, afternoon became evening, and evening was just barely about to pass into morning, and still no Vyvyan. Rick stayed in the living room for the rest of the day, quietly making his way around the house, trying to process everything that happened. His brain was occupied with Vyvyan and his reasons for dressing like a boy, acting like one, not ever correcting anyone about his pronouns. Maybe because he liked it that way. He had asked why before Vyvyan left, and Rick was starting to get an inkling of an answer. Concern wracked him as he watched the door, playing with the knot on his bathrobe, trying to distract his mind from thinking the worst, and waiting for the student to come home.  
  
Finally, a little after midnight, Rick heard the familiar jangle of fumbling keys and a few muttered curses. Rick stood up and opened the door. In front of him, an obviously drunk, cold, wet Vyvyan. He shook from the wind whipping around him, but a hatred flamed in his eyes the moment he saw the other man. He stomped inside, gripping his arms around himself and shivering. He met eyes with Rick once more.  
  
“F-Fuck you.” He said, trying to hide his chattering teeth. “Fuck you, p-prick!” He said a little louder. Rick’s heart sank, but he just gave him a sigh.  
  
“You’re shivering. Let’s get you upstairs, yeah?” Rick put a hand on Vyvyan’s soaked back, but he shook him off.

“I can do it, m-myself!” He said, starting to stumble towards the staircase. He tripped on the first step and Rick rushed over. He put Vyvyan’s arm over his shoulder, holding onto his side. He was freezing and wet, and the smell of alcohol was pungent on his breath and clothes, but he didn’t resist Rick.   
  
“For Cliff's sake, Vyvyan, how much did you drink?”  
  
“Not enough.” He responded, spite peeking into his voice. Rick decided to stop talking and helped him up the stairs, stumbling every so often, but they made it up without too many hitches. Rick directed Vyvyan into the bathroom. Before Vyvyan could object, Rick spoke.  
  
“I’m drawing a bath. You need to get your body heat up.” Vyvyan seemed like he was going to say something contradictory, but he lacked the energy to do much. Rick sat him down on the rim of the bath and rolled his sleeves up before turning on the water. “Don’t tell Mike I’m using the heat.” He said, a small, slightly conspiratorial smile finding its way to his lips. Vyvyan gave him a look, then smiled back, shaking his head a little. Rick scooted over to Vyvyan, starting to unlace his boots. Vyvyan shifted his foot away from him, but started to lose his balance. Sitting on the rim of the bath was hard enough, but as drunk as he was made it all the more difficult. Rick inhaled sharply, then grabbed onto Vyvyan’s wrists, steadying him, giving him a knowing glance before putting his hands on his shoulders. He went back to untying his shoes, this time with no objection from Vyvyan. He finished up with his boots just as the bath was full enough. He stopped the tap, then stood Vyvyan up. Their eyes met, not breaking the connection, until Rick turned his head away, looking everywhere but Vyvyan. “Uh, er, I c-can leave, a-and, y’know, um-” Vyvyan had this sort of hazy look, a smile accompanying it. He put his finger up to Rick’s lips. Rick felt his cheeks redden as Vyvyan shushed him.  
  
“You’re bein’ a good lil’ nurse, and I,” He dragged the finger down from Rick’s lips to his chest. “Don’t want to choke on my own sick. So, you, stay.” He said. Rick nodded and reached his hands up to Vyvyan’s vest.  
  
“Um, may I?” He asked. Vyvyan hummed in approval. Rick brought nervous hands to the lapels of the vest and took it off Vyvyan. The farthest he’d ever gotten with a girl was a quick snog due to a dare, and then to step into undressing one? Er, a boy. A girl? Rick wasn’t sure what Vyvyan was to him anymore, but either way, he was undressing him, and the red on his cheeks wasn’t finding its way off any time soon.  
  
“L-Lift your arms, please.” He said softly, turning his face away from Vyvyan as he took the hem of his shirt. Vyvyan started laughing as he did as he was told. Rick pulled the shirt over his head, and Vyvyan spoke.  
  
“I think you fancy me.” He drew out the last word while Rick’s blush went deeper.  
  
“I most certainly do not fancy you!” He retorted unconvincingly, but Vyvyan wasn’t listening.   
  
“You missed me when I wasn’t downstairs this mornin’ and you waited all night for me to come home, and now you just can’t keep your hands off me.” He said, outrightly teasing him. Rick was red with mortification. He took Vyvyan’s shirt and threw it on the ground with a wet slap.  
  
“Shut up, Vyvyan!" Rick said loudly, but Vyvyan was practically giddy with laughter.  
  
“You’re blushing! I’m right and you’re poofy!”  
  
“Will you _please_ just get in the bath?!”  
  
“You’d really like that, wouldn’t you?” Vyvyan jibed as Rick flushed further. Vyvyan looked at him dead on as he took off his necklace and began to unwrap his chest, still laughing, seeming to take a sadistic pleasure from watching Rick so uncomfortable.  
  
“Vyvyan! Have some modesty!”  
  
“It’s a bath, faceache!” Vyvyan said back. Rick looked away as Vyvyan got off the last of his bandages, then tossed them at Rick. He gasped- they were damp, but warm. They smelt of beer and Babycham and sweat and Vyvyan’s skin, and it really shouldn’t have smelled so good, but even the whiff that he did get was alluring. “Roll that up for me, you tomato.” Vyvyan said, as if this whole situation was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was the drink talking. Rick kept his head turned away from the other.  
  
“Are you sure you want me in here?” Rick asked as he began to roll the bandages, still flustered, but trying to be the voice of reason. Vyvyan scoffed as he started to unbuckle his trousers.  
  
“Yes!” He said, probably a little louder than he meant to. Rick could hear him step closer and closer to him, but he finally determined the last of Vyvyan's already fleeting inhibitions crumbled as soon as Rick felt the other chest pressing into his. “I have had a fair bit to drink tonight, and you need to make sure I don’t die.” Vyvyan explained in his own tipsy way. Rick felt like he was going to explode from how furiously flushed he was. This was all far too much for one day, and Vyvyan so absolutely stoned and throwing himself on top of him was more than overwhelming. Arms were wrapped around Rick's shoulders, Vyvyan not missing the opportunity to embarrass him further. "Have you ever felt a boob before?"  
  
" _Vyvyan!_ Get in the tub!"  
  
“Ploppy-pants!” Vyvyan retorted. He took his arms away from Rick and kicked off his trousers. He walked over to the bath. “Hold onto me, stupid. I don’t wanna fall.” Rick rolled his eyes at the name, but held onto Vyvyan’s hips. His hands were much warmer than his skin, only brutally reminding Rick of how he had to walk home from some pub, in the rain, because of him.   
  
If Rick ignored his breasts, his lack of bits, and the smooth curves of his torso and thighs, Vyvyan was incredibly boyish. His clothes and bound chest really did hide his femininity well. He had the muscles, the face, and the frame, the air of absolute male radiating off him. Rick had a multitude of questions to ask, all of them whirling around his head as he helped Vyvyan sit down in the bath, but he couldn’t bring up the courage to voice them. He sat down on the ground next to the tub. Vyvyan leaned back against the rim, sliding down into the water, bending his knees so they stuck out of the bath.  
  
“God, that feels good.” Vyvyan sighed.  
  
“Well, that’s the point.” Rick said back, smiling at the other. He kept his eyes trained on Vyvyan’s face- his soft, half-lidded eyes, the light blush across his cheeks, whether from the heat of the bath, the alcohol or something else, Rick couldn’t tell. His pink lips, slightly parted and a little chapped, were nonetheless enticing. Maybe Rick shouldn’t look at him at all. Vyvyan stretched, raising his arms above his head, his chest rising and falling with a deep sigh.  
  
“Why are you bein' so nice me?” Vyvyan asked suddenly.  
  
“Because you’re drunk to all hell.” Rick answered back.  
  
“I’ve been fucked up before.” Vyvyan started, staring at Rick. Even with his glossed over eyes, the glare was intense enough for the other man to feel it baring into him. Vyvyan prodded a wet finger on Rick’s chest. “You feel bad.” Rick stayed silent, avoiding Vyvyan’s eyes. His gaze didn’t let up. “You should. I’m pissed off you haven’t even bothered to apologize, but I’m very drunk, so I’m glad you know about, this.” Vyvyan looked down at his body, a slight, but noticeable disgust written across his face. He continued to look down as he went on. “If this is out of pity, then I have all the more reason to hate you.” He huffed and slumped lower into the bath. He crossed his arms as both of them sat in silence a little longer until Rick sighed.  
  
“I-I’m sorry that I walked in on you this morning.” He began, heart thumping hard in his chest. “And I’m sorry if I said something that wasn’t true, and hurt you. Actually, no. I did say a blatant lie. Two of them. First, I know I said you were a girl, but... I don't think you think that." He turned to Vyvyan. "In fact, I think you’re much more of a man than I ever could be.” Vyvyan snorted as something resembling a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Rick smiled back.  
  
“At least I don’t own a dress, girlie.” Rick reddened- even Vyvyan’s inebriated state couldn’t make him forget the dress. Rick exhaled softly.  
  
"S-So... Can you explain, um, what, exactly, you are?" Rick bit his lip. Vyvyan leaned forward and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
"Get me a fag, first. There's a pack in my trousers pocket." Rick did so, grabbing Vyvyan's trousers from the floor and fishing out the cigarettes. He opened it and handed one to the other before taking one himself. "Lighter's in the front pocket." Rick got that out as well and lit Vyvyan's cigarette first, then his own. He leaned back in the bath, taking a long drag and sighing out the smoke. "I'm a man. I was born as a girl. Well, everybody called me one. Even got myself a girl's name." A short, heartless laugh escaped him. "Kinda figured out I wasn't one when I hit puberty, so that was good fun." He took another drag. "Nothin' like being a boy and bleedin' out your vagina every month. Your voice starts gettin' 'womanly', but you're tryin' and tryin' to keep it deep and sound like a guy, all the while, not tellin' anybody about this, because who can you tell? Nobody understands this and nobody ever bloody will." Vyvyan paused, gathering the rest of his thoughts. "I'm not a girl, alright?" Vyvyan turned, pointing an accusatory finger towards Rick. "So don't you ever, ever, call me one. Because I'm not." Rick nodded.  
  
“I won't, I won't! You're a boy. Very much so." He pushed Vyvyan's finger away lightly. "Is that why you call me girlie? Because it's an insult to you?"  
  
"No. I call you girlie because you _are_ girlie." Vyvyan took another drag and smiled, breathing out the smoke through his grin. "Girlie enough to fancy me, girl." Rick then turned away as a light pink brushed across his cheeks. He ruffled his hair anxiously.  
  
"Secondly... Alright, I said I didn’t fancy you, and that, that wasn’t true.” He quickly put the cigarette in his mouth as turned even more red. He shifted so that his back was against the bathtub- that way, he didn't have to face Vyvyan.

“Obviously, poofy.” Vyvyan said. Rick shot him a look.  
  
“Vyvyan! I… I fancy you. A lot. Before I knew you were... Weren't born a man. I mean, I still fancy you, but I've fancied you this whole ruddy time, practically! And I've been thinking about this too blimmin' often. But now I learn you were a girl, and I'm just... Does that mean I'm straight or, a... _Homosexual?"_ The cigarette trembled in his hands.  
  
"What is this, a daytime television special? You're being very melodramatic."  
  
"Well excuse me, Vyvyan! I'm trying to get a grip on my sexuality!" Vyvyan leaned to the side of the bath closest to Rick, resting his elbows on the edge.  
  
"Richard, when two people of the same gender have romantic feelings towards each other, what is that?"  
  
"H-Homosexuality." Vyvyan raised his hands up, as if to say "there you have it", but Rick wasn't totally buying it yet. He turned back around. "B-But you've got breasts, a-and you don't have, y'know, bits."  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're both men."  
  
"But you're not _really_ a-"  
  
"If you say what I think you're about to say, I'll kick you so hard in the crotch you won't have bits either." He sat back to the bath's edge. "Sod it, Rick. It isn't the worst thing in the world to be a poof." He took another drag on his cigarette, giving a malign glare to the wall. "You could've been born in the wrong, bloody body."  
  
Vyvyan left the conversation at that. Rick turned away from the other and awkwardly smoked in silence, but with Rick, silence never lasted long.  
  
"Well, I was concerned and scared for you all day."   
  
"Ha! And you had to ask if you were a poof!"  
  
"Vyvyan! Can we please have an adult conversation? I care about you! And right now I’m especially worried about you wrapping your, erm, chest, with those bandages. That really doesn’t seem safe.” Rick seemed like he was going to continue, but Vyvyan stopped him.  
  
“What else am I supposed to do?! Can’t exactly walk downstairs tomorrow in a skirt and my best bra and say, ‘by the way, I was born a girl’!” He started to shift around in the tub, water sloshing against the rims. He gripped the sides, trying to steady himself. “I don’t know, Rick! Maybe I should put my hair up in pigtails and move into the girl’s dormitories, since that’s what’s ‘safe’ for me!” He put air-quotes around the word, but had to put his hands back onto the porcelain edges. Rick could see Vyvyan clench his teeth through his closed mouth, anger seeping into him, his face red and tears springing into his eyes. “You don’t know the first bloody thing about me. You can like me all you want! You still don’t know what’s safe for me and what’s not! Nothing is safe for me! You can’t even begin to imagine what could happen to me if anybody were to find out about this, y’know that? I have to live in a constant fucking state of fear because of who I am. I could get killed at any time, and you want to talk about what’s safe for me?! You wanna talk about your feelings for me?! I can't! I have too much on my own plate to even begin to deal with yours! You back off, or I’ll fucking tell you what’s not safe!” Vyvyan was shouting by the end of his rant as Rick was slowly scooting away from the bath, abandoning his cigarette on the tiled floor. He had never seen Vyvyan this vexed, and for the first time in a long while, he was genuinely afraid of him.   
  
“V-Vyvyan, keep your voice down.” He said softly, trying to calm the other. He held one of his hands out in front of him. “Mike and Neil are s-sleeping, a-and unless you want the whole h-house knowing-”  
  
“Shut up, Rick!” He yelled. He took another breath, ready to have another go at him, but his eyes suddenly widened as his face paled. He held on tighter to the bath, and, tempting fate, Rick came a little closer.

“Vyvyan?” Vyvyan turned to Rick.

“I’m going to be sick.” He said bluntly before leaning over the bath. Rick rushed over, lifting the toilet lid and pulling Vyvyan close to the bowl. Thankfully, the lavatory and the bathtub were close to each other. It took a moment, but Vyvyan was promptly vomiting soon enough. He coughed and sputtered and cursed as he did so, hot tears flowing off his cheeks in between series of sickness. Rick stroked Vyvyan’s hair. The other didn’t object, and even if he did, he couldn’t muster the energy to fight him off. He continued to puke and breath heavily as Rick brushed back the fringe of his hair from his forehead. The mohawk he spiked this morning was falling all over his face, damp from the rain, the bath, and his sweat. Rick continued stroking and running his hand through Vyvyan's hair comfortingly until he stopped puking, spitting a few times for good measure. Out of breath and thoroughly exhausted, Vyvyan wiped his mouth and sat back in the bath. He was still crying, but it was silent- if Rick couldn't see the tears leaking down his face, he would've never been able to tell. Vyvyan pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, as if trying to force the drips back in.  
  
"Take me to bed." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Rick nodded and stood up, walking to the airing cupboard and getting out a towel. He threw it over his shoulder and made his way back to the bath. Vyvyan outstretched his arms for Rick to take, which he did, lifting him up onto his feet, then slowly getting him out of the bath. He gave him the towel, then bent down to drain the water. Vyvyan wrapped the towel around himself, shivering a little from the temperature shift, but feeling better than when he first stumbled into the house. He huddled into the warm fabric as Rick stood back up again. They gave each other a look, then began to walk to Vyvyan's bedroom. Out of the bathroom, across the hallway, and to his door, Rick creaked it open. The darkness of the night made the task more difficult, stumbling and shuffling about, but he finally got Vyvyan into his bed. He put the duvet over him, tucking him in and giving him one final look.  
  
"Are you going to need anything?" He whispered. Even in the dark, Rick could see the glint of Vyvyan's eyes as he turned up towards Rick.  
  
"Don't think so." He said back quietly. His voice was hoarse, but sleepy.   
  
"Alright. Nighty night, then." Rick turned and began to journey back to his own bedroom, but Vyvyan stopped him.

"Rick?" He faced the other man.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?" Rick gave him a sad smile, then walked back to the side of Vyvyan's bed. He got down on a knee and stroked his hair back.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." He thought for a moment. "You won't tell anyone I like you?"  
  
"I won't." Vyvyan responded. The feeling of Rick's hand in his hair was rather nice, but it ended far too quickly. He stood back up and started to leave the room. "Wait," He turned around for a second time. "Can you stay? Nothing funny, i-it's just kinda cold still, and, y'know, I-" He paused, not sure what else to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anymore.  
  
"I can stay." Rick responded. Vyvyan smiled and lifted up his duvet.  
  
"Get in, poofy." He said, but there wasn't much malaise in his tone. He just needed someone beside him tonight. Rick scooted in beside Vyvyan, becoming the little spoon as the other put the duvet back down and wrapped a strong arm around him. He nuzzled into the warmth, breathing in Vyvyan and feeling sleep twinge his eyes. He sighed softly, relaxing further into the other. However, when Vyvyan put his feet against Rick's, the student practically jumped.  
  
"Vyvyan! Your feet are freezing!" He whispered loudly.  
  
"They'll warm up." He responded sleepily. "Thermal equilibrium." He added, pressing his feet harder against Rick's. He sighed, accepting his fate.  
  
"Just get some sleep." Rick said back. Vyvyan didn't object. He rested his head into the back of Rick's, letting his breathing become synced with the other's and letting his body relax against him. He could feel Rick’s beating heart through his chest, pounding incessantly. Vyvyan couldn’t help but smile into Rick’s neck; the bastard really did like him. He tried to ignore his own pulse, thumping practically in-time with the other man’s, telling himself it was just the rush of flattery. He held him close as his tiredness caught up with him. A lot of thoughts had gone through his head that night, but one last inkling kept him occupied just until sleep pulled him away.  
  
Rick fancied him, but even worse, Vyvyan was realizing that he might fancy Rick back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> certainly played with water a lot in this chapter!!! i mean youve got rain, youve got a bath, youve got tears, you got liquor, you get the churning, changing tides that is vyvyan and the calm, level sea of rick.  
> that sounds more pretentious than i meant it to be :0
> 
> but chapter two!! thank you for reading and keeping up!!! kisses to everyone that's kudo'd, bookmarked, commented, or even just read this! every bit is appreciated from the bottom of my heart <3


	3. Altschmerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyvyan's hangover isn't surprising, but waking up next to a nearly-naked Rick is very, very surprising.   
> \--  
> Rick gets brave, Vyvyan gets sincere, both of them get something they didn't expect.

Vyvyan had woken up only once. It should've been awkward, sleeping next to Rick, basically cuddling him, but it really wasn't. Rick, even though he was a complete beanpole, was actually rather warm under Vyvyan's touch. His heat was what made him fall asleep so quickly the first time; he was like a radiator, and after the walk home in the rain, warmth was welcome. The bath helped, but nothing could beat being under a duvet with Rick. Vyvyan felt like he could stay under the covers with him forever, until he remembered it was Rick, and until he couldn't exactly remember last night.   
  
He remembered the smell of smoke wafting up to the pub's ceiling, smashing a few of his empty beer bottles against the brick wall outside, walking home in the rain. He remembered getting to the front door of the student house and feeling a little rush of relief when he saw Rick at the door. He was still angry at him, but he couldn't even get his keys into the lock, and spending anymore time out in the cold and the wet wasn't preferable. He remembered Rick's body pressed against his as he helped him up the stairs, then bits and pieces of the rest of the night- a bath, a smoke, a long talk. And now, a throbbing headache, a bad taste in his mouth, and a practically naked Rick held up against his own, even more naked self. Vyvyan paled. It wouldn't be the first time he slept with someone after a night of heavy drinking, but Rick? His soppy, git of a housemate? He started to look for a condom wrapper.  
  
In his search, he found himself staring down at Rick and couldn't help but notice how placid he looked. When he was awake, everything he did seemed to demand attention, as if he constantly needed a spotlight shining on him, but sleeping was startlingly different. He slept soundlessly, not moving much save for the soft rise and fall of his chest. If Vyvyan didn't know better, he could've assumed Rick was a naturally shy person from how reserved he looked and how quiet he was. Vyvyan scooted a little closer into Rick. Despite his face being constantly covered in spots, the rest of his skin was practically flawless. He had a light smattering of freckles on his shoulders and a medium-sized birthmark that stretched from the back of his ribs to his spine. He traced the outline of it lightly. Vyvyan never realized how endearing skin blemishes could be until now. He rested his head close to Rick's, continuing to study his back with an increasing fondness. Without much thought, he leaned in and pressed his lips into the nape of his neck, placing a soft, sleepy kiss onto him. Vyvyan was taken aback by his own gesture.  
  
Fuck. He fancied Rick. He really, really fancied him. He felt his heart thump in his chest just from the realization. The morning had barely begun and this was already too much. He needed, something, but what that particular something was, he didn't know.   
  
At the very least, he needed to brush his teeth. He could taste his own breath, and if Rick and him did sleep together, Rick definitely seemed the type to want morning pillow-talk and whatever inane postcoital activities people normally did. Vyvyan was never fond of that. He usually left before the other party woke up, but this was an entirely different situation- he couldn't exactly have a walk-of-shame to his own bedroom. Vyvyan unwrapped himself as stealthily as he could, trying not to disturb Rick, then slowly creaked himself off the bed. He felt around the floor for a pair of boxers, put them on, then stumbled to his desk and opened up a drawer. He didn't know how many rolls of ace bandages he had, but studying to become a doctor meant people wouldn't ask why he had them in the first place. He wrapped a roll around himself, getting it as tight as he could this early in the morning, then made his way out of the room, down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth was uneventful, as usual, but he did try to actually make his mouth smell decent. After repeatedly scrubbing and spitting, he decided it was as good as he was going to get, then made the journey back into the bedroom. He got in bed, climbing over Rick, which earned him a muffled grumble, but not much else otherwise. Vyvyan returned to his original position, arm over him, leg wrapped around his torso. He felt a lot more comfortable wearing something. Maybe he could pretend he didn't feel Rick's morning wood pressed against his knee.  
  
Vyvyan and Rick slept for a couple hours longer before Rick turned around to face the other. He kept his half-awake eyes trained on Vyvyan. He noticed he was wearing pants now and his chest was wrapped tight- Rick couldn't help feeling a little awkward. The robe that once rested modestly on his shoulders had found a way to shimmy off until the top half was only just covering the bottom part of him. The knot was loosely tied around him, opening up at his front. He looked down at himself, reddened in record time, then started to hide his body as much as he could without disturbing Vyvyan, but his attempt seemed to be in vain.   
  
"Gettin' a stiffy for me, are we?" Vyvyan asked, his eyes still closed but an almost playful smile teasing at his lips. Rick got redder.  
  
"I am not! I'm trying to be decent!" Rick said back. Vyvyan winced, opened his eyes and shushed him.  
  
"Rick, I've got a hangover and your screeching isn't helping."  
  
"Screeching? I'm barely whispering!"  
  
"Don't make me make you shut up, farty."  
  
"Well who's fault is it that you drank too much last night? Certainly wasn't mine, that's for sure!"   
  
"Rick-"  
  
"No, in fact, I think I helped you have less of a hangover! I mean, I don't drink, so I don't really know what is the cure for a hangover, but my warm, bedside manner must've-" Rick was stopped suddenly. Lips met his own, dry, but nonetheless soft. He tensed at first- this was rather unexpected. He wasn't even sure what to do with his mouth. And he was mid-sentence when Vyvyan decided to kiss him so abruptly, so it was totally justifiable for Rick to not know what the hell he was doing. He closed his eyes- Vyvyan's were shut- then let his lips relax after realizing how tense he was. He felt his heart pound in his chest when Vyvyan put a little more pressure against him. While he didn't have much to compare to, Rick could feel how great of a kisser Vyvyan was. Maybe he felt that way because he'd wanted to kiss him for so long, but he wasn't thinking too hard about it- all he could focus on was those soft, pink lips on his. Vyvyan pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and looking back at Rick. He put his head back down on the pillow, a mischievous smile on the lips that Rick couldn't take his eyes off of.  
  
"Did that make you shut up?" Vyvyan teased, giving him a full grin. Vyvyan didn't need an answer- the burning red across his cheeks and his shocked, wanting eyes told him everything, but it was more than entertaining to wind up Rick.  
  
"W-What did... You just..."   
  
"Shove it, it's not like I rammed my tongue down your throat." Rick felt his stomach drop and his blush run down his chest at just the notion. Vyvyan was starting to wake up a little more, but a question kept bringing itself up in his mind since he woke up this morning. "Aye, Rick?"  
  
"Yeah?" His eyes were still wide from the kiss, which Vyvyan found utterly charming, but he had to stay focused.  
  
"Did, er, did we have a go last night?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Y'know, we didn't- we didn't have sex last night, right?" Rick was silent for a moment. "Rick, I'm serious, 'cause I haven't seen a condom around, and I swear, if you got me pregnant-"  
  
"No! We didn't have sex!" Rick reddened immensely as Vyvyan breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the pillow. He covered his face with his hands as he let himself relax.  
  
"Oh, thank god." Vyvyan said. He took his hands away from his face and turned to Rick, still blushing, but looking a little dejected.  
  
"You're sending a lot of mixed messages, you know." Rick glared up at the ceiling. "I mean, you hate me since the day I move in, you beat me up constantly, then yesterday, you really, really hate me, and then you yell at me and make me feel like crap, and then you cuddle me all night? And then you kiss me? And now it's a blessing that we didn't shag! 'Cause that'd just be the worst thing in the world, right?!" Rick got out of the bed, readjusting his bathrobe angrily. "What are you trying to say, Vyvyan?! At least I was honest with you, and told you how I feel!"   
  
"It isn't all about you! You aren't the center of the universe like you seem to think you are!" Vyvyan retorted back. He balled up the bedsheets in his clenched fists.  
  
"But it's all about you, isn't it?! It's all about what your hardships are and how you feel, but you never stop to consider what other people are feeling!" Rick sighed heavily, turning around and massaging his temples. Vyvyan turned around in the bed, facing the wall.  
  
"I don't know." He said after a long stretch of silence. Rick sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You don't know what?"  
  
"I don't know what to make of how I feel about you!" Another silence.  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
Vyvyan let the words hang heavy in the air. There wasn't much else he had to hide from Rick; his biggest secret was already known, so him knowing about his stupid little crush wouldn't mean much. Rather, shouldn't mean much- Vyvyan was still so used to keeping every little thing about him under lock and key. Being open with Rick was almost frightening, but a different type of the feeling. The kind of frightening that comes from riding a motorbike for the first time, or running away from the pigs and laughing madly as they tried to catch up. The heart-pounding, adrenaline-pumping frightening that was intoxicating in its own sadistic way. That was the kind of frightening that came from being honest with Rick. Even more frightening, he was beginning to see he'd never be able to be like this with anyone else. Rick was as much an outsider as he was- nobody else would ever try to understand him like how he was. He sat up in the bed, shifting his way over to the other student. He stared at the ground. "I think I like you too, alright?" A stretch of silence rested uncomfortably between them. "Fuck, I don't think. I know I like you too." He turned to him. "I don't mean to give you crossed signals or nothing. It's weird and confusing. Hell, the last twenty-four hours have been more than that by a long shot." He laughed at his own realization and rubbed the back of his neck. Rick looked up at Vyvyan, his sky blue eyes glinting in the morning light.  
  
"So, you kissed me because..."  
  
"Because I fancy you, poofy. And because you were talking too loud too early in the morning." Vyvyan said back, giving Rick a small smile. Rick couldn't help smiling back.   
  
"Now was that too hard?" Rick teased. Vyvyan gave him a light swat on the arm.  
  
"Yes. It was incredibly difficult and I hope I never have to do it again." He jibed. He really liked this. As much fun as it was to chase Rick around the house with some modified weapon of mass destruction, it was more fun to tease him like this. No, fun was the wrong word- rewarding. Ending an argument with lightheartedness and near playful behavior was nice in its own respect.   
  
Oh god. This was turning into a sop-fest. He needed to do something to get the sweetness of the situation completely obliterated, or he was going to start becoming a love-sick moron. Thinking fast, he pushed Rick off the bed and onto the floor. He quickly rolled on his back, giving Vyvyan a look of utter confusion.  
  
"What the ruddy heck was that f-" Oh. The second time today he was cut short by a bloody good kiss. Vyvyan was on top of him, straddling him and cupping his face in his hands. Rick let his eyes close as his own hands went up to meet Vyvyan's face. At first, they stayed there, until Rick got up the courage to trail one hand to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair and ruffling it. That earned him a quiet but nonetheless noticeable moan from Vyvyan, and that made Rick pull away suddenly, leaving Vyvyan with a want for more of Rick. His lips, his perfectly smooth skin, the blush dancing down the front of his chest- shit. If he didn't think so before, it was absolutely obvious now. He really, really liked Rick.   
  
"Why'd you stop?" Vyvyan asked.  
  
"You _moaned_."  
  
"Well, yeah. That'll happen." Vyvyan looked down at Rick, a teasing smirk across his face. "Blimey, Rick, haven't you ever snogged before?" If it was possible, Rick got even more red.  
  
"W-Well, I- erm, see-" Vyvyan busted out laughing. "Shut up! I have snogged!"  
  
"Yeah, probably practicing on your pillow!"  
  
"I've snogged a girl!"  
  
"Aw, the poor thing! I feel sorry for her." Vyvyan bit his lip and blushed softly. Rick really was a good kisser; he didn't need much help in that department, but winding up Rick was still, and probably always would be, a favorite pastime.  
  
"I'll show you how sorry you'll feel!" Rick said back before locking arms with Vyvyan and turning over. It was Vyvyan on his back now, Rick on top of him. He rarely got the upper hand in their fights, but Rick got the sense Vyvyan wasn't going to be doing much fighting back. He kissed him, a little harder than their previous ones, more passionate. Vyvyan kissed back with the same intensity, both of them hungry for more of each other. Rick fed his hands back into Vyvyan's hair, pulling on it every so often, eliciting louder moans and hummed approvals at his motions. Vyvyan put his hands on Rick's opened chest, tugging away the bathrobe as he went, dragging his fingers down his back, touching every part of his incredible body he could get his hands on. When he thumbed over his nipple, Rick gasped softly, which only made Vyvyan smile into the kiss and start to get a little rougher. He bit Rick's bottom lip, sucking on it, and at the same time giving Rick's nipples a little more attention. He was gasping much louder now, moaning and whimpering into Vyvyan's mouth as he began to cool the reddening bite with his tongue. Rick opened up his mouth, giving Vyvyan more access to it.

Kisses got harder, almost desperate, both of them wanting so much more of each other. Rick began to mouth kisses down Vyvyan's neck as he pulled back on his hair. He arched his back, stretching out his neck, leaving Rick with the perfect opportunity to nip at him. Vyvyan sighed softly when Rick bit the taut skin, sucking and kissing it like he couldn't get enough. Vyvyan ran his hand through his shaved hair, pulling at one of his pigtails as he threw his other arm over his eyes, biting his lip and feeling his blush go down his face and disappear underneath the bandages. His heart thumped in his chest as Rick sucked harder, then gradually tapered off, leaving a small kiss for posterity on top of the already forming bruise.

He pulled away slowly, getting up on his hands and staring down at Vyvyan. The burning flush across his face, running his neck and chest, his quivering breaths and kiss-marked lips- when he took the arm away from his face and opened his eyes, a wanton shiver passed through him.  He looked so utterly debauched, his eyes darkened and glossed over with lust. Rick immediately went back onto Vyvyan's neck, starting to bite, nip, suck and kiss at every bit of open skin he could get at. As he did so, Vyvyan would arch and moan, curling his toes and holding Rick tight. He managed to get the top half of his bathrobe off. He touched him everywhere he could, but his want for Rick's lips back on his own was overwhelming. When Rick pulled off of yet another developing hickey, Vyvyan took his face and pulled him on top of his lips, humming and feeling the soft throbbing of the multiple bruises along his neck, collarbones and shoulders. Vyvyan put his hands against Rick's chest, feeling the warmth underneath his palms and his frantically beating heart. Vyvyan could feel Rick speeding up their kisses, becoming more rushed, more hungry. He felt his hand trail down his chest, avoiding the bandages, but down his torso, to his pelvis. Rick wrapped a hand around Vyvyan's waist, rolling his hips down to meet the other's. Vyvyan mumbled something into Rick's mouth, but Rick didn't take his lips or his hands away from him. Fingers brushed barely underneath the waistband of his pants, and Vyvyan opened his eyes, feeling an uneasy panic settle in him. He mumbled something again, but this time, Rick took notice. He pulled away from Vyvyan, stilling his hips and looking at him with confusion, but equal parts concern.  
  
"Something wrong?" Rick asked, catching his breath. Vyvyan looked back up at him. He radiated libidinousness, pink in the face, lips dark red and wet, eyes swimming with lust, his hair more disheveled than usual. On a level, he felt bad about stopping, but Rick was right. Something was wrong.  
  
"I can't." He breathed. "I don't... Get off me." Vyvyan said, looking away from Rick. He did as Vyvyan said, but not without a look of hurt. He sat back against the bed, staring at the floorboards. Rick took a deep breath and turned to Vyvyan, but whatever he was going to say was knocked out of him just by looking at the other man.  
  
He had his knees huddled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, holding himself close. He glared outward, his eyebrows scrunched together into a scowl and his mouth clenched. His hard eyes were tearing up at the corners, but he was trying to keep himself stable.  
  
"Vyvyan?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"You're gay. How the hell could you have sex with a woman?" He paused. "I was fucking stupid to try." Rick was taken aback. He stared, dumbfounded at Vyvyan. "You said it yourself, y'know. I'm not really a man. I've got tits and I don't have a dick and no matter what, that's never going to fucking change." As he spoke, tears dripped down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to take notice. "You fancied me when you thought I was a man. And now you know I'm not. And you're gonna give me a pity-shag to make me feel better about myself and believe in the dream that someone could actually like me. Me, Rick! The violent bastard who thinks she could be a man! The punk who thought she could charade her way through life as a boy without any problems!" He turned to Rick, tears staining his face. "I can't even like this. No one could."  
  
"Vyvyan, that's not true-"  
  
"Just, stop." Vyvyan turned away from Rick. "You don't like me. I'm not the man you want." Rick looked at Vyvyan longingly. It really wasn't true in the slightest. Vyvyan could be a boy, a girl, both, neither- hell, Vyvyan could be a Thatcher-loving Tory and Rick would still like him. More than anything, he wanted to show him that. He had thought a lot about what Vyvyan had said the night before, and while it was different and a little difficult to understand, he wanted to try. He wanted to make him know that he was a man, as long as that's how he identified himself, that was who he'd be. He didn't need a flat chest or a cock. He just needed to feel comfortable with himself. Rick bit his lip- he knew he needed to say something, but words escaped him. “Leave. Please.” Vyvyan sounded so incredibly broken, as if he was desperately trying to keep himself together despite already shattering. Rick had never heard Vyvyan say anything close to something polite, but he never, ever wanted to hear those words from his mouth again. At least, never hear them with the crumbling, wavering voice he spoke in. Rick sighed, picking himself off of the hardwood floor and padding softly to the door. He opened it and walked out without speaking.

Vyvyan trembled. He wanted to yell, scream, punch something, do anything to get rid of the disgust he felt with himself. He hated that Rick had to bare the brunt of it. He really did like Rick. He liked Rick a lot, but Rick couldn’t like him back.

It was a lesson he learned a long time ago, but during the last day, it was easy to forget. Now, it hit him like a slap in the face, a brutal reminder of what he was taught, what he always knew.

He was utterly and completely unlovable.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kids ;~;  
> they just gotta hold out for each other 
> 
> thanks to everyone that's kudo'd, bookmarked, commented, or just read it!! means a lot <3


	4. Girlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyvyan is trying to drink away his disgust with himself, but before he can get too far into it, Rick takes matters into his own hands.  
> \---  
> it's a long chapter, but it'll be worth it

It was a while longer before Vyvyan got up the motivation to get dressed and go downstairs. Mike made some offhand comment about all the hickies around his neck, and Vyvyan jibed back, but it wasn't with the same vigor and fire he usually had in him. He'd spent most of the morning and the first part of the afternoon on the ground floor, terrorizing Neil, tearing up the backyard, and later hearing Mike go on about his latest female escapade he was going on a date with later tonight. Vyvyan was on the little red couch watching Bastard Squad when Mike departed. Neil rustled around in the kitchen for a little bit, but left a little after Mike, heading out to spend the night at some hippy party- Vyvyan wasn’t really listening. He relaxed a little more after the house was half empty. He knew Rick was still home, somewhere, but he hadn’t come downstairs at all.   
  
Vyvyan sipped back on some crap beer Mike had bought for a party a few weeks ago. Tasted like piss, but he wasn’t quite at the point to break out the Babycham. Every once in awhile, he’d look up the stairs for Rick, but no sign of him. Bastard Squad cut to a commercial break as Vyvyan sighed heavily. Rick would probably go on to talk about how fascist commercial directors were in the back pockets of the dirty capitalists, and that the kids needed some revolution to stand up against the tyrannical programming. Vyvyan just put the television on mute. He was no Rick. He took another swig of his beer and set it down on the floor. When he suddenly heard the familiar creak of steps on the staircase, he turned around, then caught himself, and faced the screen once more. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Rick or not. Besides, Bastard Squad could come back on any minute, and while it was a rerun, it was a welcome distraction from piecing together the events of last night and this morning. Footsteps continued down the staircase, Rick’s shoes clicking against the wood, then on the floor, then clacked until he was behind the couch.  
  
“Vyvyan?” Vyvyan didn’t say anything. “Vyv.” There was a gentle poke on his shoulder. He didn’t react. He heard Rick sigh, then listened to him walk in front of the couch. At the same time, Vyvyan bent over to grab his beer from the ground. As he got back up, he was just ready to take another drink when he caught his first glance of the other.  
  
The bottle dropped to the ground, glass shattering and alcohol leaking out onto the floor.

\---

_Rick spent the morning pacing in his bedroom. It really wasn’t good Vyvyan was feeling so horrible about himself- but how could he make him see he was man enough for him? Vyvyan was incredibly manly, probably the most in the house. Rick caught himself walking back and forth in his mirror. He was so effeminate compared to Vyvyan- from the way he held himself to his girlish features, Rick and him were incredibly juxtaposing to each other. He would’ve never guessed in a million years Vyvyan wasn’t born like he was. If anything, Rick was the real girl between them. So how could this insanely girlish boy make the ridiculously masculine Vyvyan believe he was more than enough of a male for him? He thought harder._   
  
_Poetry! Nobody could resist a few artfully strung verses, especially from none other than the People’s Poet himself. He made his way over to his desk, getting out a piece of notebook paper and his trusty biro. With a flourish of his hand, he placed the pen to the paper and…_   
  
_Nothing. He’d been at it for two hours now, and nothing was good enough. Crumpled papers littered his desk and the floor. He ended up throwing his biro across the room in frustration. It flew into the closet, and at first, Rick gave himself a satisfied smirk- that’ll show that bastard pen! But he did feel a twinge of guilt. It was the same pen that he wrote many of his best poems with, such as “Neil”, or “A Toast to Cliff Richard”, and “Czar Nicholas the II Oppresses with Class (the Bourgeoisie)”; it didn’t deserve such a rough treatment. He ventured into the closet, looking on the ground, in between hangers, on shelves. During his search, his hands brushed against familiar, silky fabric. He hadn’t touched it in a while, but he would never forget what it felt like against his skin. He pulled the baby-blue dress out of his closet, dismissing his hunt for the lost biro and holding it up to his body. It was a near perfect dress- accentuating his minor curves, the color bringing out his eyes, the cut, the length._   
  
_Sod poetry. What makes one feel more like a man than being around the most girlie person they knew?_   
  
_Rick laid out the dress on his bed, smoothing it out and admiring it. He turned to the loose floorboard by his bed, opening it up, pushing aside his various issues of Cosmopolitan and retrieving a shoe box, putting it up on the bed beside the dress. He stood up and opened the box. Various containers of makeup rolled around the bottom of the box, an impressive collection he stored up over the years._   
  
_He didn't want to be a girl necessarily, but he loved how he looked in traditionally feminine clothing and makeup. He still thought of himself as a boy, but he could still be one and wear whatever he wanted. That's how he saw it, anyway. He wished he could be more open, but he didn't need a reason to be a social outcast, and lose his place as the most popular and well-liked member of the house._   
  
_He shifted around the box until he pulled out his secret weapons. Firstly, panties. Black lace over a hot pink polyester, immodestly small, taut over his bulging crotch and resting low on his hips. He bit his lip, feeling the smooth fabric under his fingertips. He shook his head; he couldn't get distracted now. He pulled out part two of his arsenal- black stockings. He pulled them on over his legs, reaching up to the middle of his thigh. They were simple, but elegant. However, nothing could beat the final touch. He got out his garter belt, matching his undergarments and stockings. He clasped them onto the socks, standing up and admiring himself in the mirror. One last element was needed, and that was the dress itself. He put it on over his head, slipping into the smooth silk, getting his arms through the sleeves, then zipping up the back. It nipped him in at all the right places and stopped just high enough at his upper leg to tease over what else could come, but not enough to give too much away- it really was one of the best purchases he ever made. He twirled, loving how beautiful he looked. It was amazing how a change of clothes could change a person._   
  
_He applied a moderate amount of makeup, a little mascara, a bit of blush, and light pink lipstick. Next, his heels. They strapped over his feet and raised him up another two inches off the ground. He practiced walking around a bit- it always took a little getting used to, but soon enough, it was back like a second nature. He waited a little after he heard the front door shut for a second time before making his journey down the stairs._

\---

He was bent over, turning off the television when he heard the bottle shatter on the ground. He wasn't sure if that was a good smash or a bad one, but at least he had Vyvyan’s attention now. He turned around, the dress billowing as he stood. He smirked, blushing softly as he saw Vyvyan couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
He didn't know what Rick was thinking, but at the moment, all Vyvyan could think about was how incredible he looked. Everything about him was outrageously alluring, from his toned legs, to his delicious curves, to the confident smirk on his gorgeous face that made Vyvyan's heart pound. He swallowed as a blush creeped up his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was completely dumbstruck at the other. He swore he could hear how fast his heartbeat was as he watched Rick move toward him. He felt his mouth go dry as the student put his knees on either side of him and sat in his lap, facing him and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.  
  
“W-What are you doing?” Vyvyan asked, a small, nervous smile playing at the corners of his lips. He cleared his throat as his blush went deeper. “I-I, y-you look great, uh-”  
  
“I did some thinking.” Rick responded. He cupped Vyvyan’s face, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb and looking into his eyes fondly. “What makes a man feel like one?” He asked. Vyvyan was bright red, his eyes wide, the contrasting light blue against his burning skin utterly endearing to Rick. Vyvyan looked down at the floor, biting his lip.  
  
“B-But I’m not a-” Rick gave him a look and shushed him as he put his finger on Vyvyan’s lips.   
  
“Stop.” He said. Vyvyan stayed silent and Rick took away his finger. “Now repeat after me.”  
  
“Rick-”   
  
“I haven’t said that, have I?” Vyvyan got redder and Rick smirked at him. Rick brought his hands down to Vyvyan’s, taking them and putting them on his thighs. He put his arms back around his neck and leaned in close to him. “My name is Vyvyan Basterd and I’m the most manly man in England.” Vyvyan swallowed.  
  
“My name is Vyvyan Basterd and I’m the most manly man in England.” He repeated.   
  
“Now because I’m such a manly man,”  
  
“Now because I’m such a manly man,”  
  
“I’m going to assert my masculine self and have a fabulous shag with my very girlie girlfriend.” Vyvyan paled and tightened his grip around Rick’s thighs.  
  
“Oh my god.” He choked out. His heart pounded in his chest. “I… Christ, I-”  
  
“Vyvyan. Do you or do you not want to shag me?” Rick was pink with blush, but he had to know what Vyvyan needed from him.  
  
“Fuck, yes.” He breathed, looking up at Rick. “But, I don’t know i-if you’re comfortable doing this, o-or if you even want to.” Rick looked at him with a soft smile, then leaned in and kissed him. As he did so, he rolled his hips languidly against Vyvyan’s, letting him feel his already stiffening cock, moaning softly into his mouth. He pulled back slowly, admiring the shocked and equally aroused look on Vyvyan’s face.  
  
“Does that answer your question?” Vyvyan couldn’t respond. Instead, he looked down at the legs straddling him. He trailed his hands up, pushing the dress away as he went. Rick felt goosebumps prick at his skin, but watched as Vyvyan looked at him, a lustful hunger in those gorgeous, powder blue eyes. He moved his hands around his bum, squeezing it, making Rick jump. Vyvyan turned back up to him, smirking through a bitten lip.  
  
“Upstairs, girlie.” He held onto Rick’s hips and stood, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He held onto Rick’s thighs with one arm and put a hand back on his bum. “Nice panties.” He hummed, peeking up the dress. Rick was still somewhat shell-shocked at being picked up so easily.  
  
“Am I really that light?” Vyvyan laughed.  
  
“Nah, I’m just your strong man.” He said with a smack of Rick’s ass, giving it a firm clasp. Rick blushed and couldn’t help giggling into his hands.   
  
They were on the second floor soon enough. Vyvyan gave his door a kick, slamming it open, then carrying Rick in, shutting the door with his foot, and throwing Rick down on the bed. Vyvyan was on top of him quickly, kissing him hungrily and passionately. Rick kissed him back with the same intensity, cupping his face and wrapping his legs around his waist. Vyvyan got down on his forearms, getting as close to Rick as he possibly could. He put his hands through his hair, tugging at it. Rick moaned into Vyvyan’s mouth as he rolled his hips into his. Vyvyan pulled away momentarily, red across his cheeks and his lips already becoming fuller and kiss-bitten.   
  
He smiled down at Rick, breathing hard. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He was more than overjoyed Rick wanted this just as much as he did. Looking down at Rick and seeing him so wanton, because of him, was gratifying. His eyes were dark with lust, but something deeper resided in them- a care, a want- the silent promise Rick had made long ago, it seemed. Vyvyan could finally understand it. He mouthed kisses along Rick’s jawline and neck while running his hands down Rick’s body, feeling the smooth silk under his hands and his pounding heart. He nipped at Rick’s skin, taut by his collarbone. When he gasped softly, Vyvyan bit down a little harder and started to suck on the area. Rick arched his back, rolling his hips against Vyvyan’s. Vyvyan rocked down, moving his hands to Rick’s hips, gripping at the fabric and holding him down.   
  
As he sucked hard on Rick’s neck, he grinded against him, feeling his cock straining against him, in love with the fact that he knew he did that- he knew wanted him. Vyvyan moved down him, letting his hands trail down to his thighs. He pushed the dress upward as he followed the line of the garter belt up from the stockings and to his panties. His breath hitched in his throat, biting his lip and staring at the obvious erectness. He turned back up to Rick before kissing him again and placing a hand on his cock, palming it through the fabric. Rick bucked into his hand, whimpering in his mouth and cupping his face, bringing him as close as he could into the kiss. Vyvyan was incredible; his strong hand was barely teasing him, but Rick was already reduced to a panting, mewling mess underneath him. He started to lightly stroke the fabric, running a finger up and down his length. They stared at each other, breathing hard, eyes swimming with lust. Vyvyan kissed Rick softly, then gave him a small nip on his bottom lip as he tugged at the waistband of his pants. Rick gasped, the flush on his cheeks burning as Vyvyan pulled down and released his throbbing cock. It was already painting glossy streaks along his stomach, leaking beads of precum as Vyvyan began to pump him slowly. He watched Rick writhe beneath him, his motions and sounds fueling his own stimulation. Rick breathed hot on his cheek, his eyes clouded over in lust, bucking and clutching onto Vyvyan. He marveled at how reactive Rick was, squeezing his thighs around his hand tight, his chest heaving.   
  
“You like that?” He asked, cupping Rick’s cheek with his free hand and staring down at him. He rolled his hips down, grinding against him as Rick balled his hands into his denim vest.   
  
“God, yes.” He breathed, screwing his eyes shut, his cheeks and chest red with his flush. Rick would’ve never guessed that in the course of a day, he’d be getting off with the boy he’d had his eyes on since he moved in. The dress was a surprise too.   
  
Vyvyan brought his lips back to Rick’s, kissing him hard. However, he slowly took his hand off of Rick, making him whimper in a small disappointment. He opened his eyes, staring up at Vyvyan with a begging look. “It’s okay.” Vyvyan said, giving Rick a small kiss on his jaw. “I’ve got an idea.” Vyvyan wrapped his arms around him as Rick put his arms over his shoulders, holding him close and rolling his hips in some attempt for friction. He couldn’t help but grin down at him. “Eager, eager.” He teased, kissing down his neck. He got them both on their knees, holding onto Rick’s hips, biting his neck and sucking at places. Rick lolled his head back, holding onto Vyvyan’s shoulders as he gasped and moaned. He put his hands through the shock of red hair, looking down at him and sighing softly.  
  
“V-Vyvyan, this is s-supposed to be, _oh god_ , supposed to be f-for you.” Rick managed to utter out. He didn’t want Vyvyan to stop what he was doing- it was fantastic and one of the best things he ever felt, but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Vyvyan took his mouth off the crook of Rick’s neck, satisfied with the developing bruise he left.  
  
“I know.” He responded. “So let me do this for you.” He picked his head up and looked into Rick’s eyes with a cunning grin on his face. “Ladies first.” He said before kissing him again, then moving behind him. He let his hands travel back to Rick’s thighs, moving up to his pelvis and going back onto his length. As he took hold of the base, he snaked his other hand to Rick’s chest, holding him tight as he started to pump him once again, faster and harder than his previous strokes. As he thumbed over the head, he bit down onto Rick’s shoulder. That earned him a wavering shout as he thrusted back into Vyvyan. Vyvyan rolled his hips back, languidly grinding on him as his stroked faster. Rick was lost in ecstasy, want pouring over him. His legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure how much longer we was going to be able to last. It was so overwhelmingly erotic; Vyvyan knew exactly what to do with his hands. He held him tight, feeling Rick’s hot breath and heaving chest. He was surprisingly vocal; though maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. Rick was vocal with everything, but the soft moans, the hitching breath, the gasps- it was utterly lascivious to hear, and gratifying to know he was the cause of it. He stroked him faster and Rick thrust back against him.  
  
“V-Vyvyan, I’m close-” Rick bit his lip, trying desperately to hold on. The rush throbbing through his body wasn’t letting up- Vyvyan was relentless with his strokes. He kissed up his neck and to his ear.  
  
“It’s okay.” He whispered, his voice grating with lust. “Cum for me, Rick.” Vyvyan pumped his hand faster as Rick threw his head back. His words pushed him over the edge into a pulsing orgasm. He thrusted into Vyvyan’s hand, white painting his fingers and knuckles as Rick moaned loudly, riding out the waves of his climax. His heart pounded in his ears as he collapsed into Vyvyan, unable to hold himself up any longer. Vyvyan leaned back against the wall, his arm wrapped around Rick, holding him close, mouthing soft kisses along his neck and cheek. He opened up his legs, putting Rick against his torso and keeping him close. Vyvyan rested his head on Rick’s shoulder as he caught his breath. He stroked him a few more times before taking his hand off him, putting him back in his pants, then wiping his hand on the duvet and wrapping it around Rick, squeezing him tight, feeling his heartbeat thudding through the dress’ thin material. They stayed until Rick was able to compose himself enough to speak.  
  
“That was incredible.” He breathed out, still in an afterglow and he nuzzled in closer to Vyvyan. Rick turned around, staring up at him and smiling. He shifted around so he was fully facing the other, cupping his cheek. He bit his lip. “Does my big, strong man want to cum?” Rick could swear he felt Vyvyan’s heartbeat double. He stammered, his eyes dilating and a flush running up his face. Rick grinned and turned around, propping himself back up on his knees. He took Vyvyan’s wrists and held them against the wall, kissing him hard. Vyvyan practically melted in his mouth, closing his eyes and humming softly as Rick licked at his bottom lip. For a virgin, Rick could really kiss. He took Vyvyan off the wall, grabbing him by his vest and keeping him on his mouth. Vyvyan took his hands back up Rick’s skirt, holding him by his hips, his soft skin under his calloused hands feeling heavenly. Rick began to strip Vyvyan, taking off his waistcoat. He helped him, taking his hands away from him momentarily to get the article off him before putting his palms flat onto Rick’s chest, sliding them upward to his shoulders, holding onto them as Rick started to push him onto his back. Rick pulled away from him slowly. “What are you comfortable with?” Vyvyan looked up at him with a slight confusion.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What are you comfortable with?” He paused for a moment. “I-It’s just, well, last time we got to this point, I think I went too far and kinda ruined it. So,” He placed a soft kiss on Vyvyan’s lips. “I want to make you feel amazing, in every way.” Rick said, looking down at him. Vyvyan felt his eyes water as he smiled wide at Rick, laughing, almost in disbelief. He brought a hand up to Rick’s face, cupping it and trying to not let the vast ocean of emotions welling up in his chest overwhelm him.  
  
“S-Sorry, I just…” He idly wiped at his cheeks. “Nobody’s e-ever really cared about that with me.” He said, swallowing and laughing again. Rick simply smiled at Vyvyan and kissed him again, bringing both of his hands to his face as he held himself up with his knees, one on the outside of him and one in between Vyvyan’s legs. He broke away from the kiss, but kept his forehead rested against his.  
  
“Well, I care. So tell me what it's going to take to make my man feel wonderful.” He said, giving Vyvyan another kiss. Vyvyan bit his lip and flushed.  
  
“I… Uh, I don’t really… No genital-to-genital?” He asked, practically bashful. Rick had never seen Vyvyan so off-guard; he really hoped he wasn’t making him feel awkward. He kissed Vyvyan again, trying to make him feel a little more secure with him.  
  
“That’s fine.” Rick brushed his thumb along Vyvyan’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said reassuringly.  
  
Vyvyan pulled Rick onto his lips, kissing him breathless and holding him tight. He didn’t know what was more surprising- the fact somebody was actually treating him with care and respect, or that the somebody was Rick. Rick cared. Rick actually liked him, even after everything he learned about him. He wasn’t repulsed, or disappointed, or even remotely turned off by it. He just accepted Vyvyan. Rick was even trying to make him feel better (and succeeding). He never wanted to let him go.

When they did, eventually, unlock lips, Rick had to catch his air. They looked into their eyes, holding each other, both suddenly, very aware of the change in their relationship. Just a little over a day ago, they would’ve been beating the shit out of the other for a stupid reason both of them would forget. Now- now, it was tender. It was practically sweet, the way they were treating each other. Normally, Vyvyan would be disgusted with it, but it was something he needed. He needed to know that he was wanted, and Rick was more than providing for that.   
  
“You make me feel good enough already.” Vyvyan whispered. Rick kissed him softly.  
  
"I want to return the favor." He said back, biting his lip. "Is my hand okay?" He asked. Vyvyan swallowed, a little tense, but nodded. "Alright. You tell me to stop if I do anything you don't like." Vyvyan nodded again, wrapping his hands around the back of Rick's neck.   
  
Despite having sex before, it all felt frighteningly new to Vyvyan. Maybe because it was Rick, maybe because it was the first time anybody ever respected him as a man. Whenever he did decide to go to bed with somebody, he was usually drunk and needy. When the inevitable was discovered, everything changed- it was always "good girl", or just "girl", and "she", and "her"; Vyvyan never said anything. He wasn't about to explain his pronouns to some tosser he'd probably never see again. At the time, it just felt worth it for the feeling of someone else.   
  
But along came Rick. Along came an attempt to understand him. Along came validation. Everything became different, but it was the most thrilling, exciting, and joyous different Vyvyan had experienced since he realized he was a boy.   
  
For the first time in a long time, Vyvyan had someone who he cared about, and who cared about him.  
  
The two of them brought each other back into a breathtaking kiss. Vyvyan fed his hands through Rick’s hair, keeping his pulls gentle and slow as Rick trailed his hands down his body. Rick rubbed his knee against Vyvyan’s crotch, causing him to moan into his mouth. Vyvyan moved his hand to Rick’s cheek, cupping it and bringing him as close as he could into kisses that got hotter and wetter. Rick brought his hand down to Vyvyan’s crotch, beginning to palm him through his trousers, trying to take what Vyvyan did to him and apply it. Vyvyan sighed, closing his eyes and flicking his hips into Rick’s hand. Rick pulled away from Vyvyan’s mouth.

“Is that good?” He asked, continuing to palm at him. Vyvyan nodded and bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah it’s good.” He responded, rolling his hips against Rick and holding onto his shoulders. Rick took a slightly nervous breath- Vyvyan seemed to know exactly what he was doing when he took him, and Rick was far less experienced. He kept his thigh in between Vyvyan’s legs, rubbing it on his crotch while his hands moved upward to his belt. He took it off slowly, unbuckling it, then unbuttoning his trousers before shifting them down his legs. He put his hands on Vyvyan’s hips, kissing him softly. Vyvyan smiled into the kiss, giving Rick a small nip on his lip before pulling away. “I think you’re gonna have to take my boots off before you get my trousers.” He teased, a light pink blush across his cheeks. Rick cleared his throat as he reddened.

“Aha, right, of course.” He said, trying to make up for his fumble. He moved over to Vyvyan’s feet, unlacing his shoes and throwing them off his feet. He took his trousers by the waist and pulled them off completely, letting them fall to the floor before putting his hands on Vyvyan’s thighs. Vyvyan’s heart was beating so hard Rick could see it pump through his shirt. “You’re okay with that?” Vyvyan couldn’t help but smile up at Rick before putting a hand on top of his, interlacing his fingers with Rick’s.

“I’m just fine.” He said. For someone who he regularly beat up, Rick was incredibly caring and sensitive to him. He bit his lip and looked up at him. “You’re doing good.” He said, trying to encourage him. Rick blushed before giggling and bringing his lips back to Vyvyan’s. He kissed him hard, then took his lips down to his jaw, then his neck, kissing and biting at it. As he did so, he dragged his hands back to Vyvyan’s crotch, already feeling the warm wetness seep through his pants. He smiled against his neck. He brought his hand down a little further, reaching the center of the heat. He traced the outline of his vagina with his middle finger, trying to get a feel for it. The way Vyvyan gasped and bucked into his hand was more than enough evidence he needed to know if he was doing a good job.

Vyvyan gripped onto his shoulders, his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed. He opened his legs more, giving Rick further access to him. He gasped softly when Rick pressed a little harder on his core, biting his lip and whimpering, his eyes shut tight. He felt Rick tug at the waistband of his pants, then keep his hands there, waiting to go further. He turned up and looked at Rick, nodding and taking a deep breath before Rick pulled them off.

Rick could sense Vyvyan’s tension. On some level, it was a little comforting to know he wasn’t the only one nervous about this. Trying to quell both of their feelings, Rick kissed Vyvyan, softer, slower, letting the nerves roll off of each other as his hand slid back down. He rolled his finger along the outside of his lips, stroking gently. Rick pulled him back into another kiss, letting his hand explore the area. Vyvyan moaned quietly as Rick teased, but when his finger suddenly touched on a smooth, small part, Vyvyan gasped, clutching onto Rick, digging his nails into his shoulders and arching his back. Rick’s eyes widened as he pulled away.

“Was that bad?” He asked, a little scared of him hurting Vyvyan, but he shook his head.

“No, no, that’s good.” Vyvyan responded, easing his back down on the mattress. “That’s really good.” He said. Rick took a breath of relief.

“So, do that more?” Rick asked with a small smile. Vyvyan nodded, and Rick put his hand back on him. Rick took his index and ring finger, spreading the lips, then teasing the same area with his middle finger, pushing a little harder and rubbing it slowly. Vyvyan threw his head back, panting, bucking his hips into Rick’s hand. The flush on his cheeks was burning red, his eyes screwed shut, holding as tight as he could onto Rick.

“Christ, Rick, that’s fucking great.” He breathed out. Rick smiled, giving Vyvyan another kiss.

“Anything for my man.” He whispered against his lips before bringing his own back to his. Tempting fate, Rick pushed a finger inside Vyvyan, keeping it shallow, but deep enough for Vyvyan to know it was there. Vyvyan took a sharp intake of air, curling his toes and holding onto Rick. “How's that?” He asked, afraid that he might've gone too far. Vyvyan swallowed before staring up at the ceiling.

“Just, push it in, then.” He said, near anticipation. Rick did as he was told, pushing his finger into Vyvyan slowly. As he did so, Vyvyan’s eyes widened, his grip tightening around Rick's shoulders and a small gasp escaping his lips. He stayed still, letting Vyvyan get used to the feeling before going further into him. Rick watched him closely, waiting for any signs of stopping or discomfort, but there were none. However, when Rick brushed against the top of Vyvyan’s inner wall, he jumped, wrapping his arms around Rick and holding him as close as he could while he gave a short, but loud moan. Rick stopped moving his finger.

“Are you alright?” He asked. This was all so new, it was intimidating to be causing such a reaction in the other. Vyvyan nodded his head quickly.

“Rick,” He started, panting softly. “Have you ever seen a video nasty?” Rick flushed and nodded his head. Vyvyan brought his head up and looked deep into Rick’s eyes. “Okay. Pretend your finger is a penis. Fuck me. I’m going to be fine.” He said purposefully. Rick blushed further as he felt his mouth go dry, staring back at Vyvyan with wide, nervous eyes. He was disgustingly endearing. Vyvyan put a hand on his cheek, cupping it and resting his forehead against his. “You’re doing great, just keep at it.” He said, trying to encourage him along. Rick nodded pensively, then took Vyvyan’s instructions to practice.

He took a deep breath, then started to slowly move his finger. He started off gently, but as both of them got more comfortable with the feeling of each other, Rick started to go a little faster, a little deeper, a little harder. Vyvyan’s chest heaved, his eyes closed and his blush bright red. He rolled his hips into Rick’s hand as he continued to work at him. Rick added a second finger before pushing into Vyvyan once more, causing him to buck and wrap his arms tighter around Rick. His hips met the motions of his fingers, rocking against them. He put his legs on Rick’s waist,  encompassing them and tilting himself up to give the other more contact. Rick was gradually getting confident with touching Vyvyan, trying to hit the spots that made him gasp or moan the loudest. The little whimpers Vyvyan gave between Rick’s thrusts, the tightening of his grip in his hair or shoulders, the way his eyes shut tighter when he was lost in pleasure- watching all of it was one of the most beautiful sights Rick had witnessed. The added bonus of it being because of him, and what he was doing to get Vyvyan into such a state, was overwhelming. He kissed Vyvyan everywhere he could put his lips, whispering sweet nothings to him as he kept his pace. Vyvyan’s shallow breath was hot on Rick’s face, but he couldn’t pull himself away from him. More than anything, he needed to make Vyvyan feel incredible. He thumbed over his clitoris, sending Vyvyan grasping for purchase onto Rick. He squeezed his eyes tight, biting his lip and trying to stifle his mewling.

“Shit, Rick… Rick, I’m gonna, _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum.” He managed to utter out between hard breaths and soft moans. Hearing Vyvyan speak and say his name in a voice so libertine, so thrown back in ecstasy was overwhelmingly salacious. Rick kissed him deeply, cupping his hot cheek in his free hand.

“Cum then.” He said back, pulling him into another kiss. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Vyvyan faster and harder, bringing him to the edge. Vyvyan whimpered into Rick’s mouth, his heart pounding and his hands pulling at Rick’s hair. Suddenly, the constant stream of little noises stopped as Vyvyan reached his climax. He tilted his head back and his hips up, his mouth open, his body trembling as his orgasm began to wash over him. Rick pushed in harder, coating his fingers in Vyvyan’s release as he came hard, shaking, thrusting his hips onto Rick’s hand and vocalizing his cries of ravishment as he rode out his crest. Rick kissed him along his neck, feeling his racing pulse under his lips and the slight quake running through his skin as he started to taper off his motions, feeling Vyvyan finishing. As he came down, he got his breath back, releasing the grip on Rick’s hair, but not before giving it a ruffle and draping his arms over his shoulders. Rick pulled out of Vyvyan, brushing the fringe of his hair out of his face and wiping his hand on the duvet like Vyvyan did. They laid on each other, no words between them. Vyvyan held Rick, Rick continued running his fingers through Vyvyan’s hair. The quiet lasted until Vyvyan held Rick a little tighter, pulling him closer, kissing his forehead softly.

“Thanks.” He breathed out, unsure of what else to say.

“Sure.” Rick responded. They stayed silent a little while longer.

“Can you get my pants?” Vyvyan asked. Rick threw his arm over the side of the bed to pick them up, then handed them to Vyvyan. He sat up in bed, putting them on, then taking off his bike chain and his wristlets. “Do you wanna change? I mean, if you’re planning on staying.” Vyvyan anxiously drummed the side of his mattress with his fingers. Rick went behind him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Vyvyan couldn’t help but lean back into Rick.

“I’d like to stay.” He said. He felt Vyvyan let a breath of relief go as his shoulders fell.

“Good.” He responded, tracing over Rick’s knuckles with his finger. “I’ve got some pants and a shirt you can borrow?” He said. Rick hummed in approval and let go of Vyvyan. He got up off the bed, making his way to his closet on legs that were still shaking, then rooted around the hangers, pulling out his Motorhead tshirt and tossing it to Rick. “Boxers or briefs?” Rick stammered and shrugged, and Vyvyan made an executive decision and threw a pair of boxers at Rick. “I think you might need the room.” He teased with a wink. Rick flushed, but began to take off his dress and stockings. As he did so, Vyvyan took off his shirt and started to unwrap his bandages, taking a deep, full breath as his chest opened up. He put his shirt back on and rolled up the bandages, putting them on top of his desk and making his way back to bed. Rick was just putting on the boxers, but Vyvyan took his shirt and put it over Rick’s head. With a small protest, Rick pulled the shirt on himself. When he got his head through, Vyvyan cupped his face and brought him into a kiss. Rick put his own hands up to meet Vyvyan’s cheeks, smiling into the kiss. When they pulled away, Vyvyan gave him a softer, chaste kiss, then sat back onto the bed, lying down, then pulling Rick with him. He kissed him some more, loving the feeling of his lips against Rick’s. He felt like he could kiss him forever.

Eventually, they tapered off, getting under the covers and letting tiredness settle into them. Rick was laying on top of Vyvyan, idly running his finger along his collarbones as Vyvyan stroked Rick’s hair softly. The last light of evening was fading, night falling over the house and seeping through the window and into the bedroom. Vyvyan was starting to think that maybe he was wrong about Rick being the type to like pillow-talk, but that inkling was quickly shattered.

“Vyv?” Rick said softly.

“Yeah?”

“What are we?” Vyvyan laid his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck if I know. We can’t exactly date, can we?”

“No.” Rick responded quietly. They sat in the dark silence for a while longer. “But, you want to date me?”

“Wouldn’t object to it.” Vyvyan said back. “Do you wanna date me?” Rick thought for a moment.

“Yeah.” Vyvyan shrugged his shoulders.

“...Then why not?”

“What?”

“Let’s be boyfriends.” Rick blushed and stammered, picking his head off of Vyvyan and looking at him with wide eyes.

“B-But, Vyvyan, I- We can’t- it’s-”

“Nope. You’re my boyfriend. Fuck anybody who says we can’t.” He traced patterns on Rick’s back. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I do! I just…” He furrowed his eyebrows pensively, then sighed in a mock-defeat, laying his head back down onto Vyvyan’s chest. “Bugger to ‘em.” He said, closing his eyes and smiling. “You’re my boyfriend.” Vyvyan grinned, wrapping his arms around Rick and flipping over on top of him.

“No boyfriend of mine gets off so easy.” He said playfully, closing the space between them, nipping at Rick’s bottom lip and giving it a small tug. Rick’s cheeks went pink, but he cupped Vyvyan’s face and kissed him back.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Rick teased back as Vyvyan flushed, but gazed at him with a suggestive smile.

“Let’s find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! happy ending!!!! i couldnt give these boys a sad ending like thatd be horrible and my first fic on the internet cannot be sad!! nah man nah
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this!!! thank you all so much for reading, commenting, kudo'ing, all that jazz. every piece of encouragement has meant the world to me and really helped me write this! thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> oh man  
> well, it's always darkest before the dawn. these two just gotta hold out until the first glimmers of morning
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
